Under My Skin
by W.1.n.g.G.o.d.d.e.s.s
Summary: Voldemort made not only one mistake the night he lost power by underestimating Lily's protection. Now, almost 14 years later, someone believed dead rises again. With his ressurection comes confusion, needed bonding, and new, greater dangers then before.
1. What Used To Be

A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written anything on here! I've been meaning to write a Harry Potter story FOREVER, but I just finally got around to it! Figures, right? Lol. Anyway, I really hope you guys all like this and review telling me what your thoughts are about my story! Ok I'll stop blabbing now so you guys can get onto the actual chapter ;

Disclaimer: Yeah, I STILL don't own Harry Potter! Darn!

Under My Skin Chapter One What Used To Be

The sun was finally setting, shooting a beautiful variety of colors across the sky. Many people came home around this time; cars could be spotted pulling into their respective driveways. One house on this block, however, never followed the same way of life. Although the Muggles were oblivious to it, a family of wizards resided in the house that stood tall in the middle of the block; seemingly new white paint, perfectly manicured lawn, and even a blooming garden in this time of the year. While everyone else's grass was slowly dying and their gardens wilted away due to winter arriving in a few months, the Potter's never did. It had raised suspicions in the past, but no one really looking into it.

The Potter's were well known throughout the village of Godrics Hollow. They had befriended almost every neighbor they had within the first year or so of moving there; so a couple years later most of everyone knew them and enjoyed their company. This could have been for many reasons. Lily Potter, the wife, was very kind and polite, and it seemed that she had learned to control her anger in past years (James and Lily knew this was ironically because of James, who had usually been the source of her anger up until their 7th year in school). James acted as though he had matured a great deal in only a year or two (which was true), and he always had this tendency to make anyone in the same room as he feel a considerably large amount more happy.

Only a little over a year ago, they had had their very first baby. All of their wizarding friends had advised against it a bit after they got married. They would say things such as 'You are too young,' or 'Having a baby so early on could lead to a divorce,' and even 'Don't be as reckless as that!' The couple simply brushed off warnings. They knew that they would never leave each other's side, and Lily had always wanted to raise children, although she never said that until right before the wedding.

Inside the large, white house, a petite red-haired beauty in her 20s, probably 20 or 21 years old, stood in a rather nicely furnished sitting room, glancing towards the backdoor every so often. She held a small boy against her hip, bouncing him gently. It was obvious she was his mother; they shared identical eyes. Both a bright, cheerful green. Yet Lily's showed a bit of concern. She strode down a short hallway to the kitchen and glanced upon a small clock that hung on one the of walls. It was an unusual clock; if you wanted to know the time you would not find out from this clock. Inside the glass front, three gold objects resembling spoons (the only difference being the circular top was flat) were placed at different words where the numbers would be on a normal clock. Two, one with a picture of Lily, who smiled warmly, and one of baby Harry, who seemed to occasionally giggle in his picture, were placed under the words 'home'. The last picture, which showed James, who flashed a smile and winked every so often, was placed under 'work'.

Lily sighed and made to go towards the sink to get Harry a bottle, but stopped as she heard the familiar tink tink tink or a picture changing places on the clock. She spun around, which cause Harry to let out a giggle and cling to his mother, and watched as James' picture went from 'work' to 'traveling'. Finally after a moment, it arrived on 'home', joining the rest of his family.

Harry suddenly started squiring in his mother's arms and giggling wildly, reaching out his tiny fists to the back door, and Lily smiled down at Harry. Only a few seconds later, James walked in the door. He was a tall and gangly man, skinny yet quite strong. Raven black hair that matched Harry's perfectly, stuck up in the back, and was very unruly. He had given up trying to tame it years ago. Hazel eyes danced with happiness behind round glasses, glad to be home from work and with his family once again. He grinned and enveloped both Lily and Harry in a hug, then kissing both as well. Baby Harry reached out for his father, repeating, "Da! Da! Prong! Da!"

James' grin only grew and he took Harry from his wife and spun Harry around. Lily smiled and shook her head. "How was work?" she asked as she began preparing dinner. She took out her wand from her robes pocket and flicked it, causing fresh vegetable to spring onto the cutting board. A knife began slowly chopping them up into small pieces. A pot appeared on the stove top and water materialized in it, a fire underneath causing the liquid to slowly begin to bubble.

"Usual. Old Mad eye thought that someone had tried to break into his office while he was gone, but it ended up just being a secretary going in to collect some paperwork. He was about to question some Ministry people he thought suspicious under Vertiserum when the lady confessed. She was scared nearly senseless!" he replied, as he gently tickled Harry's sides, who in return let out more baby laughs, trying to push away from James.

Lily giggled. She respected Alastor Moody greatly, but she knew she wasn't the only person who believed that Moody was a bit too jumpy for his own good, and really everyone else's too.

"Remus and Sirius are coming, right?" she asked, placing the chopped up vegetables in the boiling water and setting a ham into the oven.

"Yeah. Sirius was going to just come over with me after work, but he said he had something for Harry he needed to get from his place..." James said casually, not looking at Lily. Lily, however, frowned and turned around to face James. James felt her piercing gaze on the back of his head.

"What? Sirius had better not try and give Harry another pack of dung bombs like last time! I swear, he-"

"He what?" Sirius asked cheekily, smirking and walking into the kitchen, dusting his shoulder free of soot. As soon as Harry spotted his beloved Godfather, he nearly jumped from and unsuspecting James' arms.

"Woah!" James exclaimed, catching hold of his fearless baby. It suddenly reminded him of a few months ago when Harry and James had been sitting at the kitchen counter before breakfast. James had been reading that day's Daily Prophet and Harry insisted on sitting on the countertop. James obliged since Lily was busy cooking and wouldn't notice for a bit. However, James had taken his protecting arms from Harry for a moment to pick up a page of the Prophet that had fallen to the floor, and Harry decided what would happen if he jumped off the counter. The child had nearly broken his leg, nothing Lily couldn't fix in a heartbeat, but James had been sleeping on the couch for a week. Harry wasn't afraid of anything.

"Pad! Pad!" Harry cried, and Sirius took him from James.

"Hey little Prongslet! Hey Lils, Jamie," he said as he resumed James' earlier ticking fight with his Godson.

"Don't call me that!" James protested, although he remained grinning.

"When's Moony coming?" Sirius asked, completely ignoring James.

"He should be here in a bit," James said. The three adults plus Harry made their way to the sitting room, and Lily carried along a tray of tea.

Harry was handed back to Lily, and she set him on her lap. James sat next to her on the loveseat, Sirius claiming his usual armchair. Harry blabbed in baby talk, the occasional 'Pad', 'Prong', 'Ma', and 'Moon' thrown in. Those were really most of the real words he knew as of know, but he was adorable chatting away as he chewed on a dog plushie that Sirius had given to him after he arrived.

Halfway through tea Remus arrived, apologizing for being late, and soon after they all ate dinner. Harry had just been starting on some solid foods, but he mostly wore his meal that night. It didn't help that he nearly fell asleep in his mashed potatoes. Lily took him upstairs to clean him up and put him to bed.

The three men settle back in the comfortable sitting room, a warm, crackling fire supplying them with warmth.

"Why couldn't Wormtail make it tonight?" asked Remus, sipping his tea quietly.

James merely shrugged. "I really don't know why. He said he had plans but he didn't really go into it much. He was acting pretty nervous when I talked to him, too." he added, more to himself then the two others. "I hope he's ok..."

"He's probably fine," Sirius reassured, rolling his eyes.

Lily walked down the steps and took her place next to James. "Harry's asleep," she said. "And before you leave, during Harry's nap today I finished that scrap book I started, way back in 7th year,"

"You had a scrapbook?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you don't want to see it, then fine," Lily responded simply, crossing her arms over her chest. James and Remus suppressed laughter with difficulty. With no response from Sirius, she stood and walked down the hall. A moment later she returned, grasping a large book. Sirius moved to stand behind James and lily, and Remus followed suit, so they could get a better look at it.

The first page was an old picture of the four Maraurder boys. They all looked so different, being only eleven and twelve in the photo. They all waved enthusiastically, grinning and elbowing each other.

"Right after first year, that was," Sirius mumbled, grinning. There were a few more from first year, about seven from second, ten from thirds year, twelve from forth, nine from fifth, eight from sixth, and seventh year, which held the most pictures out of all the other six years, with a total of nearly 25 photos. A dent of these were James and Lily together, others the Maraurders and Lily, and few of just the guys, and a couple of them with other class mates. James and Sirius burst out in laughter, Remus chuckling lightly, as one picture was of Snape with pink hair.

"I remember that!" James cried. Lily rounded on him for being too loud. "Shhhh!" she said, gesturing to the ceiling. Harry's room was just above the sitting room.

The rest consisted of Christmas' at the Potter's house, many family photos of James, Lily, and Harry, Sirius playing with his Godson, and also a large amount from Harry's first birthday, which had only been a couple months previous. The album was full to capacity, yet each photo was placed carefully and securely.

"Hey! Harry's first broom ride!" James exclaimed, pointing to one of the last photos. James held Harry and zoomed around their backyard on his broom, and Harry was enjoying himself more then James could have hoped. "I swear, I'll bet ANY amount of gold that he makes the Hogwarts Quidditch team first year!"

"Impossible!" Sirius retorted. "You're on! 20 Galleons!"

The two shook hands and Remus rolled his eyes. He turned and set his tea cup on the tray. "Thank you for having me over," Lily stood, smiling warmly at Lupin. "Anytime!" she laughed, hugging him. James and Sirius punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing and joking around, and finally, Remus Flooed home. Not long after Sirius left, and James and Lily were about to relax on the couch when Harry's cries suddenly rang out. Both parents hurried upstairs. What had caused him to cry? Harry really was remarkable; he usually never cried. When he did, it was only if something was indeed wrong.

Lily swept him into her arms, shushing him and rocking him gently. James stood by her side, worry evident on both of their faces. Harry just wouldn't calm down. Lily had sung lullabies, tried feeding him a milk bottle, checked if he needed a change, and anything else that came to mind. After an hour or so he stopped wailing, but now let silent tears fall from his face, eyes round and puffy.

"I don't think he's sick...We should take him to St. Mungos anyway..." Lily pondered. They both headed downstairs to grab cloaks.

A sudden tremor shook the house, stopping them halfway down the steps. Lily clutched Harry to her tightly. Harry was completely silent, although his tears poured down even more so. James' mind was working top speed as his drew his wand. It was the wards on the house...they had been deactivated.

The front door blew open, sending fragments of wood everywhere. "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go, get out of here!" he cried. Lily dashed back upstairs and James went the opposite direction.

A cloud of smoke had floated through the front door after the door had been blown off. In the midst of the smoke, it cleared to reveal a man wearing deep black robes, a malicious smile, and deep red pupil-less eyes, which narrowed at the sight of James in front of him.

It was Voldemort, intent of taking down James's precious son.

A/N: sorry it's so short guys! And kinda boring, believe me it will get so much better. This is just like an introductory chapter. Tell me what you think so far! You guys are what will keep me inspired to write this, y'know! Also any questions are totally welcome! Ok for future chapters, couple suggestions are welcome, but I doubt there will be a huge focus on romance in this story. Still, I want your suggestions, kk? Thanks:3 Btw please be nice in reviews ok? Constructive criticism is welcome though. 


	2. A Fight To The Death?

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter Two**

**A Fight to the Death?**

Sirius arrived home a moment after he left-- he had nearly gotten off in the wrong fireplace. His lingering queasiness reminded him of why exactly he disliked Floo travel in the first place. The wizard shrugged his cloak off nearly all the way upon stepping into his flat, but stopped midway.

_Peter had acted funny earlier, _Sirius thought, frowning a bit.

Unknown to everyone with the exception of Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter, Sirius had persuaded them to change their Secrete Keeper last minute. It wasn't as if he didn't wish to risk his life for his best friends, but choosing Sirius as the Secrete Keeper was just too obvious. No one would suspect Peter because, well, he'd never been too close to James, or any good at magic really.

Peter could have been under the Imperious. Sirius' stomach gave a jolt. Who knows what might happen?

With that thought in mind, Sirius headed outside. He retrieved his wand from his cloak pocket and tapped what was seemingly air near the building's side. A ripple of shimmering light emerged from his wand, and where empty space had been now was filled by a large motorcycle.

Moments later, he was off, towards Peter's. He desperately tried to ignore the strange feeling that something was about to happen...something bad. No, _horrible_.

nNnNnNnNn

James stood in between the stairs and Voldemort, wand at the ready. He didn't care what happened to himself, just let Lily live! He thought over and over. Let Harry live, let Lily live, let Harry live...

It was all up to him. He had to at least hold of this heartless monster until Lils could escape with Harry to safety. Suddenly Voldemort let out a high pitched laugh, and it rang through James' brain, and the Auror could feel his blood turn cold in his veins.

"James, James, James..." Voldemort tsked. "We meet again," he said lightly, as if he were dropping by for tea. This made his once cold blood boil, and James growled with anger.

"Leave my family alone, Voldemort!" he said through clenched teeth. Voldemort found this funny.

"Leave your family alone? You think you can protect the boy?" he asked, moving forward a step. James stood his ground. Minutes had already trickled by; Harry and Lily had to of escaped already...They just had to of...

"Leave!" James yelled. "_Flagrate_!" Fire shot from his wand and bound Voldemort. But the Dark Lord didn't even flinch. With one lazy flick of the wand, the flames were sent flying in all directions, setting the couch and coffee table ablaze.

"_Avada Kadevra! Expelliarmus!_" Multiple spells shot from James's wand, but each was easily deflected and sent flying off in another direction, nearly demolishing the whole sitting room within moments. It had been at least ten minutes, they had to be gone, James thought as he ducked to avoid being hit by the _Cruciatus. _

James let out a laugh, panting and bleeding a bit from somewhere around his temple. "You've wasted your time, Voldemort. They're gone by now!"

Before James' laughter could die down completely, Voldemort's took it's place, sending a shiver down James's spine. What was so funny? Why wasn't Voldemort angry that he had lost his chance to kill Harry...? This wasn't right.

"James Potter! Did you really expect me to be as stupid and tactless as to not plan beforehand? I knew you, being the tragic hero you are, would try and hold me off. But...ah, listen James. Just listen,"

Although James didn't want to listen, because a dreadful knot of fear had formed in his stomach, he didn't speak. After a few moments he heard what he'd been terrified of.

Lily hadn't been able to escape after all. Harry's cries were heard distantly above them. Voldemort had trapped them in the house.

_No_, James' frantic thoughts whirled around. _No, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't--_

"Oh, but it _is, _dear Potter. You've failed your son." he told James, as if he'd been listening in on James' very thoughts.

James was in shock. They were goners unless James could take Voldemort down himself. He had to, _had _to.

"No I haven't!" he roared, sending another killing curse at him. Voldemort moved an inch or so to the right, so the curse flew into the fireplace, sending shattered bricks in all directions.

"I daresay you have," Voldemort replied coldly, and flicked his wand. His curse hit James full on, who had been temporarily caught off guard.

He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, grinding his teeth to keep from letting out a scream. Voldemort didn't hold him under the Unforgivable for too long. The reason was unknown to James. He was merely focused on standing up as quickly as possible.

They stood, staring at each other for a moment. James refused to back down, to give up. Another cry from upstairs seemed to actually give him more backbone. He _had _to fight, he _had _to win.

And so the Auror began firing more and more spells at the monster, curse after curse, occasionally ducking to avoid one that rebounded or one of Voldemort's. The Dark Lord seemed to be enjoying himself, as if James were his appetizer before Harry, the main course.

It was as if Voldemort had begun to tire of this 'game', and he finally began to make an effort to take down James. He smiled wickedly and sent a curse at James. It hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet and temporarily unable to work his lungs.

Voldemort walked slowly, taking care to step over bits of burning wood. Finally, he stood over James and stared down with the cruelest look on his face. "I could kill you here and now. But I've got a better idea..."

nNnNnNnNnN

Lily went back upstairs as her husband ordered, clutching Harry tightly to herself as she ran.

Once upstairs the witch grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and threw it in the roaring fire in her's and James' room. The flames grew emerald, but as she went to walk straight into them, the fire seemed to reject her and Harry.

Trembling slightly, Lily tried to shush her child as he began to let out loud whimpers.

"Shhh, Harry, it will be ok, it will be alright..." she tried to reassure him, but even if it had worked on Harry, nothing would ease her own anxiety and fear.

The windows, of course had been blocked as well, and the antiDissapparating charms were still up. She was trapped up here...Harry was trapped.

The mother and son now sat huddled in Harry's room. The door was magically locked, but Lily already knew that wouldn't stop Voldemort. James would have to.

But Lily also knew one other thing for a fact. She would give up her own life in a heartbeat if Harry could somehow keep his.

nNnNnNnNn

Sirius arrived at Peter's small house in great haste, and didn't even bother to turn his bike off. He swung his leg over it and walked to the front door in great, long strides.

Using his knuckles, Sirius practically pounded on the wooden door anxiously. He waited. And waited. And waited...

His knocking continued for nearly five minutes before Sirius, growling, cast a simple unlocking spell and walked in.

"Wormtail! Wormtail?" he called into the dark home. "_Lumos!_"

Any other time, Sirius wouldn't really truly care if Peter had disappeared. But his behavior earlier was quite suspicious. Sirius knew he had to look into this. It could easily be absolutely nothing, but it could also be...

_No, _he thought fiercely.

"Peter?" he called out again. He wasn't home obviously.

A moment later, Sirius mounted his motorcycle with a sigh. He was able to turn and head towards home when he felt the most peculiar sensation in his stomach. It was followed shortly by a sinking feeling, and without another thought, Sirius took off. He had no idea where he was going until he began to see familiar street signs. He was heading back towards James' house.

nNnNnNnN

A better idea. James shuddered at what that might mean. As soon as his lungs began to function again, he let out a long hiss of breath.

"Ah yes...a curse I have been working on for quite some time. You know of the only Killing Curse, Avada Kadevra. Well, I have taken it to myself to create another. You see, as I watched people die under Avada Kadevra, it did not seem like they _suffered _enough as they died," His laugh was cool and hollow, eyes fixed intently on James' slightly crumpled form.

James struggle to get to his feet. After a bit of hard struggling he achieved this goal, and stared straight back at Voldemort, chest heaving.

"Yes, it looked nearly peaceful," he continued, twirling his wand between two fingers. "I want such a thing to change. This curse took quite a lot of hard work and time on my part, Potter. You should be grateful to be the first to experience it. Although it _will _be the last thing you do experience."

James attempted to lift his wand. To protect himself, to throw off what Voldemort sent at him. But he didn't have any energy left; he had used up his last just to stand. He had failed his family…

"_Interfectum!_"

**A/N: Ah! I meant for this to be longer but I'm so sorry. The chapters WILL get more lengthy, I promise! And I had more time then I thought I would to write, so I was able to update this only a few days later! Cool, right? If all goes as planned chapter three should be up sometime this weekend, since I'll have a lot of time to write then. But please don't get so used to me updating every few days, especially with school getting harder and chapters getting deeper and long. I wouldn't want to let you down!**

**"Interfectum" means something along the lines of 'kill, destroy, slaughter' in latin. . Thanks for the reviews! Even if you didn't review, at least I know people are reading it by looking at my stats page lol! Lurker, you guys are so appreciated too, but if you could take a minute to leave a review, I'd totally love you forever!**

******Review responses:**

******Conscience15**: **Thanks :3 I will try my best to keep this original! Keep giving out pointers, I love getting them! Keep reading and if you continue with these helpful reviews that would be awesome 3**

******Amrawo**: **Thank you for the review! I did try to get this chapter up quickly Tell me what you think!**

******Shaira**: **Thanks! I'm so glad you like it already! I hope you keep liking it! And omg don't cry! hands a cookie XD**

******Untill next time! And don't forget to review J**


	3. Realizations

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter!_

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter Three**

**Realizations**

_James attempted to lift his wand. To protect himself, to throw off what Voldemort sent at him. But he didn't have any energy left; he had used up his last just to stand. He had failed his family…_

_"Interfectum!"_

If one were to look out the window from the comfort of their house in the small town of Godric's Hollow, their attention might immediately be captured by the particular weather outside. It was truly quite strange, really. Earlier that day it had been pretty warm considering it was October. The sun had been burning brighter then ever in the clear skies, not a cloud in sight.

And yet now, nearly 10:00 p.m., the weather had drastically changed. A storm raged on and on, with no apparent intentions on dying down anytime soon. The weather people on the local news had not predicted this thunderstorm, and seemed utterly puzzled by it. The storm, to some, seemed positively unnatural. Perhaps it was the slightly green tint that was spotted occasionally in the ink-black sky, or the way that the wind howled louder then ever yet not a tree gave even the slightest ruffle in response. It might also be that the rain outside was not freezing cold as it usually was; it was instead mildly warm.

Many Muggles in the area questioned these seemingly unexplainable occurrences, yet others merely shrugged it off as nothing. Weather _was, _after all, 'unpredictable'. Still, others just ignored the weird happenings all together.

The rain water soaked everything it touched thoroughly, and eventually began flooding the streets and alleys.

Dead grass and dirt that made up most lawns in this time of year created a mud that no one wanted to tread in if they, for any reason, needed to walk outside in this devastating weather to, say, retrieve something from their cars. Strays took shelter wherever possible, much like the Muggles.

Aside from the pounding rain and occasional flicker of light from inside a house, there were no movements outside. After all, who would be insane enough to walk about in this type of weather?

One man was, although not entirely by choice. He was completely soaked with rain and mud, his strange clothing positively filthy. His jet-black hair was attempting to fight the rain and stick straight up, but every bit of it lost with the exception of a stubborn bit at the back. He staggered, clutching his head, which felt to him like someone were taking an oversized drumstick and hitting him repeatedly with it.

The man frowned as his tried to collect his thoughts...He dreamed that Voldemort...what had Voldemort done? Ah, yes. Voldemort had cursed him. The pain he had felt was unbelievable and his dream then took him to a coffin. He had blasted out of it and collapsed in the dry grass of the cemetery entrance-- that was as far as he had made at that time.

And here he was. James wasn't entirely sure why he had woken up in a puddle of murky rain water, but he figured that Lily would sort this out over a hot cup of tea, sitting on the couch beside him with Harry bouncing on her knee. Ah yes, he thought, a smile gracing his chapped lips. His family. Just the thought of them made him feel better.

This feeling, unfortunately, did not last long. James had staggered quite slowly in the direction of his house, which was only a few blocks from where he had woken up. He tried to rub rainwater from his hazel eyes and he approached where his house was, nearly all energy drained from him at this point.

Perhaps it was because he was not wearing his glasses at the time, or that the rain aided in blinding him further. But James did not realize something was wrong until he was a few feet from his house.

Or what was left of it.

The outside was charred slightly, leaving the once gleaming white paint chipped and blackened. The windows and front door were all boarded up rather carelessly, as well as a few holes in the front wall the house.

James's mind whirled with many different thoughts. What was going on? Why was the house destroyed? Where were Harry and Lily? What if Voldemort-?

His thoughts suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Voldemort. Voldemort. _Voldemort. _

My dream, the man thought quickly, leaning his head against the boarded up door. My dream...the curse...the curse that Voldemort sent at me, it hurt.

_It hurt._

Dreams didn't usually cause you physical pain. Did that mean that Voldemort had come to his house and attacked James? James ceased to breathe for a moment, horrorstruck as he leaned back a bit to stare at his house again. Harry...Lily...

Realization dawned upon James. He had failed his family...

Quite suddenly, the man dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. His precious Lily, his baby boy. They were gone. They were really _gone. _And it was his fault, he hadn't been able to hold Voldemort off long enough, he hadn't been able to kill him.

And because of his own weaknesses his family had suffered dearly.

James let out a particularly loud wail, sinking all the way to the ground now, curled up in a tight trembling ball. While the rain washed away any evidence that James had numerous tears leaking through his tightly shut eyes, the rain could not wash away his pain. His suffering.

Lily had been his life, his reason to live. And soon Harry was the joy of his life, and now...

If Voldemort had killed his family, Sirius, Remus and Peter must have been killed as well. There was no way they could have survived.

He continued shaking violently in the rain, part from the fact that the rain had now suddenly grown cold, but mostly because of his loss. Losses, he corrected himself, but that merely made him feel like dying even more so.

James couldn't help but wonder though. Why. Why had they died, yet here he was, grieving on the front step of his burnt house. _Why!_

Nearly an hour later, the Auror drew himself up, back leaning against the boards that replaced him front door. Harry wasn't alive. Lils wasn't alive. Sirius wasn't alive. Remus wasn't alive. Peter wasn't alive.

Just why was he? If those five weren't here any longer, he didn't see any reason why he was. How much time had passed since Voldemort had destroyed his reasons to live? It would have been too long. Perhaps, thought the man, although still grieving immensely, he had gained a bit of strength, perhaps if James got to Dumbledore and warned him...perhaps Dumbledore could track down Voldemort and destroy him, finish what James had miserably failed, to his family's unfortune.

While the rain had died down quite a bit, it still pounding down upon James, making it even harder for him to get back on his two shaky legs. They wobbled dangerously underneath him, threatening to give away any moment now. He willed them to stay strong, at least for a short while, until he could get to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. The only place reckoned to be safe against Voldemort, since Dumbledore took charge as Headmaster. With a bit of swelling hope, James could not help but wonder if Lily, seeing as the woman was so bright, had indeed figured out a way to escape and was now sitting in Dumbledore's office, rocking Harry to sleep with James' three best friends surrounding her accompanied by Dumbledore, who was busy at the fire gathering aurors. Yes that was a pleasant thought indeed, but James tried to snap out of it. As much as he desperately wanted to believe this was true, it seemed unlikely.

Yet Voldemort showing up at our house was also unlikely, a least at that time, James thought.

Back to his thoughts about Hogwarts. He needed to get there. But _how. _It would be easy to Floo if there were any fires about. Regular travel would take days probably. He didn't have much of a choice-- it would have to be apparation.

He highly doubted he'd be able to Apparate under these conditions. He was weak, very weak. And his pain-- James felt the hold on his heart tighten. It was worth a try, because it wasn't as if he could exactly walk up to the neighbor's door and ask to use their fire.

With one last tearful look at his miserable 'home', James closed his bloodshot eyes, concentrating hard. He needed to Apparate just outside Hogwarts or else the wards on the Castle and its grounds would reject him and be set off.

Wrinkling his nose in determination, James Dissaparated with a _pop!_

nNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

_The gray skies loomed ominously overhead, but this went easily unnoticed by anyone in the area. A small abandoned Church stood unsteadily, surrounded thickly by tall pine trees. It had been raining earlier, leaving the grounds wet. Inside the church, for the first time in years, something stirred._

_It could easily just be a rat of some sort. In fact, it was. This rat, however, was not what it seemed. For the next moment a short and plump man took its place. The man himself greatly resembled a rat, with his short, pointed nose, large buckteeth, and small, watery eyes. Patched of blonde gray hair were missing from the top of his round head, and he was positively shining in perspiration. He searched the broken church thoroughly with his eyes, and then made a strange sort of signal. _

_Suddenly about ten cloaked figured appeared in a tight circle, and not soon after, one last towering figure appeared in the middle of said circle, also draped in black cloaks. Unlike the rest of the men, he did not cover his face with a gleaming white mask._

_Even if he had, if would not make much difference because the man's face was already pure white, eyes sunken and red, and his nose had seemingly disappeared with the exception of two slits as nostrils. The man was overall pretty snakelike._

_Voldemort stood with an air of impatience as each Death Eater bowed low and kissed the hem of his cloak._

_"Death Eaters," he finally addressed, when all eleven were situated in their respectful place in the circle. "Give me your reports on the operation's progress,"_

_One Death Eater stepped out of the circle, bowing low to the ground. "My Lord, the potion you have requested is nearly finished. It should take another day or so at the most," The voice sounded familiar, but the intruder on this meeting just couldn't quite place it yet._

_"Very well, Severus." Voldemort dismissed the Potions Master. Snape stepped back, closing the circle again. The next Death Eater stepped out with less confidence._

"_My Lord, I-!"_

_"Ah, Wormtail," Voldemort drawled, causing the Death Eater to visibly flinch. "You have caused me a great deal of trouble lately. I do believe a punishment is needed._

_"Crucio!"_

_The pathetic man dropped to the floor in agony, crying out in yelps. The other Death Eaters watched quite uneasily. That could be any one of them in a moment's time._

_Finally after a minute or so the torture ceased and Wormtail, sniffling slightly, attempted to pull himself together and slip back into the circle._

_"Now," said the Dark Lord. "It has come to my attention that the Minister of Magic has been ignoring my return with great efforts, as my sources from the Ministry-" he paused and looked at Lucius, who bowed slightly, "-have told me. This can, and will, work to our advantage. We shall lay low for the time being, if we want our plans to go accordingly._

_"These plans, I trust you know, to take down Potter once and for all,"_

Harry awoke with a start, finding himself tangled in his sheets on the Dorm floor. Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all stood over him, and Ron apparently had been shaking him.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked cautiously, looking frightened.

"What happened?" Harry said groggily, pulling himself up onto his bed in a sitting position. His scar felt a knife was being dragged down the length of it, and his earlier visions were still fresh in his mind.

"You were thrashing around in your bed for a bit," Ron explained in a hushed tone. "We tried to wake you up; you started screaming and then...fell,"

Harry found his glasses on his bedside table and stood as quickly as his wobbly legs would allow it. "I'll be right back, alright?" he told Ron, ignoring the others' looks. Harry reached into his trunk, located at the foot of his bed, and drew out his father's old Invisibility Cloak.

Once out through the portrait hole and safely covered by the Cloak, he set off to Dumbledore's office.

NNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

**Here it is, chapter three! Well the end of it lol. I'm hoping to get chapter four up around next weekend, ok? See ya then :D**

**My lovely reviewers!**

**Shaira: Thanks! I know, I can't wait to write that part! I've actually been working on it a bit, but I'm sorry to say it won't be in the story for a few more chapters, most likely. But who knows, I DO change my mind a lot! **

**Amrawo: It's ok that you reviewed a bit late I really hope you found a great dress, and have fun at Homecoming! I love dances, but I have to wait a bit for a dance in my school because in eight grade we don't get homecoming dances, of course XD But I'll stop rambling and wasting your time lol!**


	4. I'm the Bloody Boy Who Lived!

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter four**

**I'm the Boy Who Lived, So I Can Wander The Halls!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...:( lol**

The nearly full moon hung high in the heavens, bathing everything it touched with shimmering light. Everyone, for the most part, was in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of petty things that they would surely forget about in the morning.

In the depths of the darkness, where no light dared to go, a house stood tall. It looked as if it had been magnificent in it's day; although now, if you actually happened to get a chance to see it, it looked like a stray dog; old, worn, ragged...

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had always housed a dark family. They were known supporters of the Dark Lord himself, and many of the family members were Death Eaters as well. The family of Black also, obviously, had believed in many Pureblood's view of the Wizarding world; Muggles, filth, Muggleborns, filth, Muggle lovers, filth, and blood traitors, filth. It seemed that the whole family believed these rules as rules of life.

Sirius Black was the only exception.

He knew what his family believed in, and thought of it as 'rubbish' at the best. He was the only known Black to belong to Gryffindor, fight against, not with, Voldemort, and believe that Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards alive.

He had also befriended one James Potter; the Potter's were considered enemies to the Dark Lord for quite a while. Even long before the prophesy about James and Lily's son had unfolded, Voldemort had been intent on taking down the Potter family. The hatred had merely intensified.

Voldemort had, unfortunately, murdered all of the Potters, with only one exception; Harry Potter. Yet as young Harry lived on that fateful Halloween night, both of his parents had perished...

...Or so everyone thought.

Sirius Black paced endlessly in the dusty kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. October 31...the day his two best friends had died. He could not sleep, of course. He hadn't slept in days. Every year around the end of October, he'd dream of James, Lily, and Voldemort...the married couple dying...It was his fault! he told himself.

Of course, it wasn't as if he'd never had these nightmares; it was just that around the anniversary of his best friends' deaths, the nightmares became more vivid, and even worse, if that was possible.

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table; eyes darted from Sirius, to the fire, to his butterbeer, then back to Sirius. The werewolf was quite concerned for his friend; Black had not slept for more then a few hours the past couple days and it was really beginning to become evident. Sirius' eyes were quite hollow, and bags hung under them, and he appeared as if he might fall over and minute. That was pretty much true, too. Every once in a while, Sirius would have to clutch a counter or chair to regain balance, but then he would go on with his pacing.

Perhaps it was because of the state of Sirius, or the constant reminisce

of James and Lily, but the sight reminded him of the day Harry was born.

"_Sirius, stop pacing and sit down already!" _he had chided, rolling his eyes.

"_Sit down? Sit down? Moony, are you daft!" _Sirius nearly howled, indeed looking the one who was mad.

"_Guys! Cool it!" _Peter said, trying, and failing, to mollify the other two MaraurdersSirius and Remus had continued to bicker every now and then, though, leaving Peter quite exasperated.

A few hours later, the three had been allowed into Lily's hospital room, greeted by a fatigued and ill, but merry looking Lily, an ecstatic James, and a small baby, dozing peacefully. James' appearance had been nearly identical to Sirius'. Exhausted, worried…

Remus snapped out of his thoughts as Sirius suddenly plopped roughly into the chair opposite of him.

"Padfoot?" Remus inquired softly. Sirius suddenly looked as if something deeper was troubling him.

Lupin's voice seemed to shake Sirius from his thoughts. His slightly narrowed eyes glanced at his old friend, pondering something. "I'm fine," he said, lying in response to Remus' unasked question. "But…I don't know, I just got this bizarre feeling…I don't know, I'll bet I'm imagining things…." he trailed off, rubbing his eyes with his fists roughly. When he reopened them, tiny white spots erupted in front of his face, and Sirius tried his best to shake them off.

Remus, however, did not shrug this off. "Sirius, you should really consider some sleep…I don't want to be stuck dragging you to your room after you've passed out," he added in an attempt of lighthearted humor. Sirius, however, merely waved him off.

"I'm not tired," he groaned quietly, sounding remarkably like a child. He seemed to realize this, and he quickly added. "I mean, I might as well go on and get a jump start of cleaning the sitting room. It's gotten quite dirty since the summer…."

Remus sighed and watched the animagus wander off into the gloomy hallway. It was nearly midnight, and Sirius claimed to wish to clean? He must truly be desperate to avoid a much needed rest if he'd go that far.

The werewolf sighed, gathering a few empty butterbeers from the counter and throwing them into the trash. For some reason, he reckoned it would be a long night.

Remus vaguely heard Sirius exclaim something that sounded like 'He's WHAT?' but waved it off. Sirius was just strange like that sometimes, and recently he'd taken up taking to himself occasionally.

His assumption was proved, when not a moment later, Sirius called for his from the sitting room, adding a rude "and hurry!". Remus gently tsked, but made his way to the sitting room with agility nevertheless.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Harry, covered completely by his Invisibility cloak, walked with acceleration, brows furrowed. Tonight dream--vision--was quite different then any other night's. Typically, he dreamt of endless, windowless corridors, with a locked door at one end. Yet tonight was one of Voldemort himself. He unconsciously put two fingers to his scar. The excruciating pain he'd experienced moments previous had died down considerably, leaving Harry with a mere twinge. It didn't hurt, but it was distracting.

He had his wand in his right hand, gripping it firmly, but didn't think he should use _Lumos. _He doubted it would help in keeping the fact that he was out of bed, wandering her corridors, after hours a secrete. Oh yes, Filch, the old caretaker, who be delighted to put him in detention for a month or two. Snape would probably remove a good amount of Gyffindor points. Harry involuntarily shudder at the thought of Snape.

Snape had taken a disliking to Harry the moment they'd layed eyes on each other. Harry knew the true reason behind this. It was because James Potter was his father. Snape and James had had a long, hateful past together when both attended Hogwarts as students. James was everything Snape was not; a star quid ditch player, popular, and James pretty much excelled in everything he did. Snape was just this outcast oddball who had an uncanny fascination in the Dark Arts. So James (along with the rest of the Maraurders-namely James and Sirius) had loathed 'Snivelus' and the feeling was quite mutual.

Harry was thoroughly immersed in his thoughts, his attention to where he was heading dwindled a bit every passing minute. So when he finally snapped out of it, he found himself on the opposite side of the castle, as far from the Headmaster's office as possible. He could have hit himself for letting his mind wander for so long. What was even worse was that he was quite near where Umbridge resided. He was only a floor above.

The Gryffindor made a quick, sudden movement to exit this corridor, and ran into something quite solid. He fell back, and the Cloak fell off of him leaving him visible.

"Ah, _Mr. Potter_, out for a late night stroll, I presume?" came an all too familiar voice.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Thunder boomed in the distance, but the sky was clear. The air around, however, was chilling James Potter to the bone. The fact that he was already soaked did not help matters at all. He staggered to his feet; Apparating had taken a considerably large amount of energy from him, and he hadn't much to begin with.

As rapidly as he possibly could, James made his way towards Hogwarts. The castle didn't look any different at all, James reflected vaguely, and a haunted smile nearly graced his lips upon noticing the Whomping Willow in the distance. But alas, this merely delivered an extra dose of pain and suffering as he reminded himself that his friends were dead.

The thundered sounded again, and far away James spotted a dash of lightening. He decided that it was for the best that he got inside Hogwarts before it rained on him again.

By the time he reached Hogwarts, he figured it was quite late; many lights were extinguished, leaving the thousands of windows dark and gloomy. It was surreal to be striding up to Hogwarts again, really. But then again, he thought of Lily and Harry…Hadn't he always heard the whole 'kill the men, save the women and children' saying? This was unfair that James was now alive and his family…they were not.

He grew steadily closer to the castle, everything blurred considerably by his lack of glasses to aid his vision. Off in the distance, near the looming Forest, was a black smudge that James reckoned was Hagrid's place. Hagrid…so he was still here then? Or perhaps, thought James, Hagrid was gone as well, and no one had removed his hut from the grounds….

When James finally approached the massive front doors, he pushed on them. They wouldn't budge. He kept at it for a few unsuccessful moments before crying in frustration, "Come on! I need to see Dumbledore quickly!"

It was as if saying the magic password, or perhaps the doors knew who the Maraurder was- this place was magic after all- but the doors suddenly flung themselves open wide. Potter sighed gratefully and went on his way in the silent darkness. If he hadn't used to creep around most nights as a school boy here, he'd probably of been frightened by the creak and moans the castle frequently gave off. Of course, James remembered the route to the Headmaster's office. He'd spent so much time there in school, he believed he and Sirius had set a record…Sirius. James hastily made his way to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, pushing his thoughts from his mind. He couldn't break down in the middle of a school corridor, if anyone came across him, they'd believe him mad.

Ah, he thought, frowning. The password…James had no idea what the passowrd was. From past experiences, it was usually some sweet name. And so Potter began spitting out any sweet name he could think of. After quite a while of babbling, James managed to get the Gargoyle to spring aside at 'Lemon Drop'. As he mounted the tight spiraling staircase, he couldn't help but wonder why Albus seemed so fond of those Muggle treats.

He reached the office door and knocked a few times, quite impatiently. He pushed open the door when he heard a quiet 'Come in' from inside.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk silently, fingers neatly intertwined, hands atop the desk. He was not expecting a visit from a dead man- James Potter, no less! The old man gasped and stood, the twinkle that usually resided in his bright, blue eyes vanishing.

"Why- James Potter?"

"Albus, no, you need to listen!" James interuptest urgently. "Voldemort, he attacked us-- Lily and Harry, Albus you need to save them before-- and Remus, Sirius, Peter….Peter! Is he alright? Where are they!"

Dumbledore blinked, trying to make sense of what was happening. But that was the thing, this did not make sense!

"Albus, don't tell me…please, Merlin no, Lily…Harry!" James slumped to the ground suddenly.

Dumbledore rushed around his desk and kneeled down beside James. There was only one way he knew how to decide if this was truly James Potter or not.

"James, you must listen to me," he said gently. "Would you kindly transform into Prongs for me,"

James didn't understand. What was Dumbledore doing, at this rate, Lily and Harry hadn't a chance! But he obliged, if it would make things go faster. Soon a stag stood in James Potter's place, tossing it's head nervously. A moment later James shifted back into his human self.

"This…this is absolutely amazing…." Dumbledore breathed, eyes wide.

"What?" James asked, jumping up, now quite angry. "Albus, Harry, Lily! And Sirius, Remus, Peter! You need to gather the Order, Voldemort-!"

Albus sighed and gently directed James into a seat. "James, my dear boy…welcome back, I daresay everyone's missed you these past 14 years,"

James sputtered. "Four-FOURTEEN YEARS?" he bellowed, completely in shock. "Oh no, oh no oh no…"

"James, you must believe me when I say this. Sirius and Remus and Pettigrew- they are all alive. As is your son, Harry,"

James sank back into his chair, feeling dizzy. If he hadn't been sitting, he would have falling to the floor in an instant. A buzzing noise entered his head and wouldn't go away. Dumbledore was busy calling someone at the fireplace; James didn't catch who. He was too…what was the word one might use to describe how he felt? Hopeful, hurt, excited, the list went on. It wasn't until a moment later, while Dumbledore's head was still in the fire, did James reconnect with the living world. A knock on the door had caused it. Albus seemed to hear it also, because not a second later he was out of the fire. The person at the door did not wait, though. She barged right in.

It was a stumpy sort of woman who, James thought, greatly resembled a toad. Except quite uglier. She looked disheveled yet excited. James wondered why, but didn't move or make himself known from his seat in the corner.

"Albus, Potter was found walking about the corridor-!" She stopped and noticed James, and her mouth was left hanging open.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

"So, Potter, you thought because you're the Boy- Who- Lived that you can wander the castle after hours? _Well, _I do believe a visit to the Headmaster is entitled. Yes and along with any punishment you receive from Dumbledore, you will spend a week with me _writing lines_!" Umbridge spoke so fast and so animatedly that Harry found it difficult to follow along. He seethed with anger at the woman, but literally bit his tongue to calm himself and stop himself from saying something that would double his detentions. Angelina was going to _murder _him when she found out about this.

Ah yes, _writing lines. _Harry smiled bitterly and glanced at his right hand. The scars 'I will not tell lies' shined slightly in the rays of light from the moon. It had finally healed over completely, but itched greatly and ached constantly. And now he'd be adding a new line to his hand, writing in his own blood. Harry began silently wondering what the evil toad would have him etch into his skin this time; probably something like 'I will not wander the corridors at night just because I'm the Boy- Who- Lived,'

Harry had tried to reason with her, told her he was trying to get to Professor Dumbledore's. She, naturally, did not believe him. Since Harry was so far from the Headmaster's office, Umbridge highly doubted Harry's story. Then again, the monster would probably deny Harry's innocence even if Harry were standing right outside the Gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office.

Soon they reached the Gargoyle and Umbridge stated the password. As they mounted the staircase, she puffed herself out in a way Harry believed she thought menacing. In reality it only made her look more like a toad.

At the oak door, the DADA professor ordered Harry to stay outside for a moment while she 'informed Headmaster Dumbledore of his misdeeds.' Harry sighed and leaned against the wall while she waited.

He was silent outside the door for a moment until he heard shouting. It was unmistakably Umbridge, why she was screaming bloody murder was beyond him.

Young Potter opened the door, wand raised just in case.

What he saw, no, _who_ he saw, made Harry's head spin and his forehead feel like someone was piercing the scar with a dagger.

**A/N: Ack! I meant to get this out Monday, but I didn't have time! Sorry! Anyway, sorry for the little cliffhanger! I would have gone farther, but then this chapter would probably end up going from 5 pages to like 10, and in that case, it would take me a few more days to get this to you. Still, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It just didn't come out the way I'd planned. Hmm…**

**DemonlitionxLovers: Oh don't worry, I won't have Harry jump on James and be all like 'Oh my god Dad I've missed you now lets go do a prank!' WHERES THE DRAMA WHERES THE ANGST IN THAT? Seriously! But I'm glad you side on me with that, that Harry wouldn't jump into James' arms. Ooh pizza! Yum XD**

**Amrawo: Omg I take just as long to find stuff I like lol! Well, as you've read, they HAVE technically just met, but I'm pretty sure it won't be like you know, 'meet' meet. More like Harry sees James and freaks. There definitely wont be any bonding or anything for at LEAST a few more chapters though. **

**Shaira: No that's not boring, it's cool! French seems like such a pretty language to me, but so confusing too lol! Thanks!**

**Danix: I tried working on this chapter whenever I could, I hope I got it up fast enough J Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**LittleLily87: I'm glad you like it! Thanks a lot really! **

**Untill next time! Next chapter, there will be some injuries, freaked/angry/angsty Harry, and much much more fun! So don't miss it XDD**


	5. Feeling the Pain

Under My Skin Chapter five Feeling the Pain

Disclaimer: Hey yall! You know the drill, I don't own any characters and such!

Young Potter opened the door, wand raised just in case.  
What he saw, no, who he saw, made Harry's head spin and his forehead feel like someone was piercing the scar with a dagger.

The ground seemed to shake underneath Harry's feet as he stood, dumbstruck in the doorway to his Headmaster Dumbledore's office. It was quite a scene displayed before him; Umbridge, now lying unconscious on the ground, a man looking as if he could nearly pass as Harry's twin - if he had green eyes, a scar, and was a bit younger- , and Dumbledore, in the middle of it all.

Seconds trickled by and no one in the room moved, no one breathed. Nearly a minute passed - Harry could swear it was hours - when finally someone shifted at all.

The man that Harry believed looked familiar was staring at Harry. His black hair stuck up in all directions, mostly in the back, and behind round, thin-rimmed glasses, hazel eyes went unblinking for quite some time. That was when it struck him. It was what seemed like his father.

The Boy - Who - Lived let his emerald eyes - Lily's eyes, James thought, his heart thumping - flicker to Dumbledore, searching for an explanation.

Albus, looking very old indeed, tried to think of some way to deal with the sudden problem at hand. James Potter was alive. Harry was in the same room as James. Remus and Sirius would soon be on their way over. Dolores Umbridge was knocked out on his office floor.

What to do…

Receiving no immediate response from Dumbledore, Harry began to panic, eyes now locked onto the stranger's own hazel ones. This had to, had to, be a Death Eater. Before anyone could even say a word, Harry had his wand at the stranger's heart, and chords shot from the teen's wand, binding the 'imposter'. Because of James's position on the chair, he did not keel over, but he did go rigid in the chair as he was now tightly bound.

Harry's breath was ragged as he kept his wand pointed at James, completely forgetting the others presence in the room.

"How could you? You dare dress as my father, death eater!" Harry bellowed, enraged. Voldemort was sinking lower and lower. Harry now knew, the Dark Lord would first attempt to kill him emotionally before moving in for the REAL blow.

Dumbledore now moved forward. "Harry-."

"NO! He can't do this to me, Voldemort WONT!" Harry yelled back, now aware that the Headmaster and High Inquisitor were present.

Even if James hadn't been bound, he would have frozen at his son's words. My son, he couldn't help think. But his son thought he was a Death Eater, working for Voldemort.

"Harry, this is no Death Eater!"

"Oh, so what is it, some sick joke?" Harry retorted angrily, now looking ready to attack Dumbledore as well. Albus realized this, and was about to take action and try to clam the teen down, when Remus and a large black dog stumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace. Remus dusted himself off, oblivious to the company around him. Padfoot was shaking soot off of hi black coat when suddenly he stopped dead and his head shot up. He had caught the scents the office had to offer and quickly took each scent in carefully. They belonged to Dolores Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Harry, and James Potter. His eyes flicked to each respective person, nodding each off. Then the animagus suddenly froze. Wait…James Potter?

The dog rushed in front of Harry, nearly knocking the boy off his feet, and growled protectively, eyes on James. This could not be…this was impossible. This was the definition of impossible.

Lupin seemed in a shocked daze at the sight and didn't even move. He hadn't any idea what was going on and desperately needed to find out. Eyes on James, Lupin spoke to Dumbledore. "Albus…?"

Dumbledore remain silent for a few seconds, enraging Harry further, before he finally spoke. "I believe we should place our Defense Professor elsewhere first," he said quietly. The old man flicked his wand and Umbridge glowed slightly, then Dumbledore flicked it again and Umbridge soundlessly floated from the room.

"Now, everyone please take a seat," Dumbledore said as he released James from his ropes. Harry remained standing with Padfoot at his feet, but Remus sat as far from James as possible without actually moving the chair.

Once the door was closed and locked, Padfoot shifted back into human form. Sirius's eyes showed evident anger and hurt. Just like Harry's, and to a lesser extent, Remus.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Sirius asked in a deadly voice, grinding his teeth, haunted gray eyes never leaving James. Harry moved slightly to the left so he could see around Sirius.

"Actually, I am not entirely sure how or why, but…this IS James Potter," Dumbledore spoke softly. Everyone was looking at James, and James stared at each of them in turn. He didn't try to speak, he doubted his throat would allow it at the moment.

"Dumbledore, that's impossible! This can't be true, it's a trick-!" Sirius yelled, only to be cut off by Albus.

"James, if you would kindly transform into Prongs for us," Albus said. "As I trust you all know, it is quite impossible to duplicate an Animagus form, Polyjuice Potion or not."

One moment, James stood silently, the next second a handsome stag took its place, antlers reaching towards the ceiling. At the sight of the stag, both Remus and Sirius seemed to absolutely crumble. James changed back quickly, looking nervous. The three old friends stood still for a moment before embracing each other like brothers.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three men. His mood quickly changed at the sound of ragged breath coming from near the door.

Harry stood eyes shut tight, his back leaning against the door. He seemed to be muttering something but his voice was too soft for Dumbledore to make out what the words were. "Harry?" the Headmaster asked. All three men broke their embrace and turned.

Sirius, being closest to Harry out of any of them, immediately started forward. "Harry-?"

Harry's head suddenly shot up, eyes now open. He stared at James, but James had a strange feeling Harry wasn't seeing him.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry clamped his fist to his forehead…to his scar. All four men went to rush forward this time.

"NO! Stay away!" Harry yelled. Just as he finished speaking, the door behind him was blown off it's hinges and fell on the landing near the stairs. Harry hurtled out of the room and went down the stairs three at a time. The Gargoyle door sprung open for him, and Harry glanced over his shoulder to see it slam shut in the four wizards' faces. Harry quickly took off running, digging in his pocket for his Invisibility Cloak. Once Harry had it he tossed it over himself, covering his body completely.

He kept running, pushing his body faster as he heard hurried footsteps and what sounded like a dog's pads and hushed voices some ways behind him. He skidded to a halt at the entrance of the stairs that led up to the astronomy tower. Harry dashed up the stairs and once on the open platform, sat on the wall with his feet dangling over the wall. It was such a long fall down from here, Harry shuddered and gripped his wand tightly.

He tried to mull things over in his mind but it just wasn't happening. In addition to the confusion, his scar now was pounding, leaving him in much pain. He hardly noticed the door being knocked open by a black figure. It cautiously approached Harry, letting out a whine that grabbed the teenager's attention.

Harry turned and stared at the large dog that resembled a Grim. "Sirius," Harry muttered. He removed his Cloak reluctantly.

Sirius appeared in the dog's place seconds later.

"Harry, this is confusing but-."

"Sirius, it's not confusing," Harry muttered quietly. "It's impossible."

Sirius sighed and sat next to Harry, who had taken to holding his scar again. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Harry, your scar-?"

Harry shook his head and quickly dropped his hand from his forehead. "I'm fine."

The two remained silent for a moment. Finally Harry broke the silence. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe he's back?" Harry's voice was really more of a whisper. Sirius looked at his Godson's face for a moment before replying.

"I do," he said. "Harry, anyone could easily make a polyjuice potion of James, for you just can't duplicate an Animagus form."

Harry let everything wash over him. He was still very, very apprehensive about all of this. The Boy - Who - Lived looked out over the grounds and noticed that the sun had begun to rise, painting the once inky black sky crimson.

"I…I want to talk to him," Harry told Sirius a few minutes later, determination evident in his pale face. It mingled with fear and exhaustion, something Sirius didn't overlook.

"He's in the Hospital Wing right now," Sirius informed Harry began transforming into the large, shaggy dog Harry was quite familiar with. With a resounding bark, Padfoot led the way. Harry had to move at somewhat of a jog to keep up, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how doglike Sirius could be.

The corridors were all dim and not another soul moved except Harry an Padfoot. It was not that long of a journey to the Infirmary from the Astronomy tower, so the two arrived there in no time at all. Harry nodded to Padfoot, signaling that Sirius could leave. Padfoot nudged him with his head in an act of support before trotting away, glancing back every once in a while.

Harry waited until Sirius was out of sight. He wasn't sure why he had sent Sirius off, but for some unknown reason, Harry felt that he needed to do this by himself. He exhaled a long and slow breath, eyes closed, for a few seconds, trying to collect his emotions so he didn't explode the moment he entered the Hospital Wing. Inside his head, it seemed like a whirlwind of thoughts, all blurring and crashing together.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Harry gently pushed open the large oak doors.

The usual nearly blinding white of the Hospital Wing was dimmed a considerable amount. Harry took a cautious step forward, looking around. He noticed a room off to the side of the Wing, and the door that was ajar was shooting a thin stream of light into the dark Infirmary. Harry figured that this was where 'James' was at.

Harry had nearly made it half way across the room towards the door when he thought better of revealing himself and he retrieved his Cloak from his pocket and draped it around himself again.

The door to the side room was open enough for Harry to slip through unnoticed, but just barely.

The room was about the size of the Gryffindor dorm rooms and looked like a miniature version of the main Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphry was leaning over a patient in the bed farthest from the door, making a fuss, but Harry didn't catch any of the Healer's words. Dumbledore stood nearby with Remus Lupin, both discussing something in whispers as Madam Pomphry checked over the patient.

Harry stood in a corner, breathing in the shallowest breaths he could manage so no one would become aware of his presence just yet. When finally, after nearly half an hour, the Healer nodded to Dumbledore and Lupin, and led the way out of the room. Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's eye flicker towards him, but the Headmaster was soon gone from the room.

Finally, Harry approached James, tip-toeing so James wouldn't sense Harry before Harry wanted. Harry could now get a good look at his…father, he supposed. The man looked only five or six years older then Harry himself, and was an almost exact twin, except for the eyes, lack of scar, and longer nose. As of right now James looked quite thin and smaller, much like Harry. It was quite unnerving to Harry.

James's chest rose and fell at a normal pace, his eyes half open. Silence blanketed him for a while after the three had left, untill James heard the unmistakable sound of a cloak ruffling slightly. James sat up a bit and looked around the now dimly lit room. He seemed to be alone, but James highly doubted it.

"Who's there?" He asked groggily.

Harry held his breath after inhaling sharply. This was too strange. Finally, he spoke, remaining by the door, invisible.

"Who are you?"

Three words. Harry had so much to ask, but he could only manage those three at the moment. He noticed his voice was raspy, like he hadn't used it in quite a bit.

James looked in Harry's direction. He recognized the voice as that of his son, from Dumbledore's office. "James Potter, Maraurder extraordinaire," he answered solemnly. If they were not under this tense pressure and if the conversation wasn't so serious, his answer would have been funny.

Harry moved forward slightly, willing himself to breath normally.

"How?" he whispered, but James heard him. How, that was a good question.

"Your guess is as good as mine is." James said truthfully, frowning deeply.

Their was a silence that filled the room, pressing on the two Potters, almost unbearable. Harry so wished to believe this was real, yet at the same time knew Voldemort would do something like this to positively crush Harry emotionally.

"How do I know you aren't some Death Eater? Dumbledore may think it impossible but…I wouldn't put anything past Voldemort if it meant a way to kill me," he said bitterly. James had to wonder what had happened in his son life, and vowed to himself that if he ever gained Harry's trust and acceptance, they would talk.

"Harry, you need to trust them. Please try. I'm not a Death Eater and I'd die before even consider helping Voldemort," There was a sincerity in James' hazel eyes that Harry did notice. This man…he looked so much like the man in those photos, so much like people described, so much like Harry himself.

Harry pulled the Cloak off of him. He had an unmistakable guarded look on his face, and hurt in his emerald eyes.

"It's like looking in a mirror, nearly," James couldn't help but mutter, now getting a good look at Harry. He looked a bit too thin, but he might just have Lily's bone structure, James thought. Harry also looked as if he'd just recently gone through a major growth spurt as well.

"I get that a lot," Harry could not stop himself from answering. " 'You look extraordinarily like James, but you've got your mother's eyes'." Harry said by heart. He had been told at least a hundred times and after a while it got quite irritating.

James smiled slightly, but it faltered at the look Harry gave him. Hurt was more evident now in the young boy's eyes. Lily's eyes had been the same way; they gave away every emotion Lily felt, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Harry, however, was thinking things through, or at least attempting it. Progress was slow. He remembered back to June, the Tournament, Cedric…No matter what Harry had been repeatedly told, he knew he'd always believe it his fault that the Hufflepuff champion had died at the hands of Pettigrew. He really didn't want anyone else to get attached to him enough for that to happen again. He would simply die if anything happened to Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny…his newly found father…

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself, leaning heavily with his back against the wall.

"Well…Erm, welcome back, I guess…." Harry muttered uncomfortably, frowning.

"So you accept me?" James asked, daring to become hopeful. Harry hesitantly nodded.

"I have to," Harry replied quietly. "Or else I'd be acting stupid…I don't know how it happened, but…" Harry stopped, swallowing hard. "Maybe you should just stay away,"

James looked utterly confused. "Why would I do something like that?"

Harry had no patience to control himself any longer. "Because you and mum have already died because of me once! It's my fault, because Voldemort has some weird obsession with me, people die!"

James immediately hopped out of his bed and took a step towards Harry, but as he did, Harry took a step back, hitting the door.

"Harry, you need to believe me. Lily and I did NOT die because of you, we died for you! We loved you, love you, and we'd do anything to keep you safe!" James said firmly, as if allowing no arguments.

Harry looked about to retort before he suddenly felt a strange sensation in his veins, as if something was coursing through his blood. Without warning, he felt a strong wave of happiness as his scar began to burn as if on fire. He slid down the wall, resisting the darkness. It was a losing battle and soon Harry found himself in a black abyss.

"My lord, these Muggles tried to escape." said a voice Harry found familiar.

"Very well, Lucious…So, muggles, think you might win against Lord Voldemort? Go and alert everyone I'm alive?" Harry heard someone ask in a high-pitched voice he recognized as Voldemort's. Suddenly, the blackness disappeared and he found himself standing in what looked like a cottage. Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort stood in the room along with two elderly muggles. They cowered in fear on the floor, eyes wide. They appeared unable to speak.

"Well, we shall have to fix that…" Voldemort continued gleefully. Harry took a glance around the room and soon wished he hadn't. A little girl lie dead nearby, a look of shock evident on her face and in her blank eyes.

Voldemort raised his wand to the couple, who were now sobbing.

"STOP!" Harry yelled and found his voice nothing but an echo. No one took any notice to him.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord bellowed. The couple strarted screaming and writhing in pain. Harry went to yell again, to do something, when he found himself on the floor, screaming in pain as well. He knew this pain all too well. He was feeling the Cruciatus curse that was meant only for the elderly couple.

Just when Harry thought he'd die, the curse was lifted. He blinked and attempting to sit up. He did but only with much difficulty.

"You tire me. Fare well, Muggles…" Voldemort said lazily, pointing at them both. The last thing Harry remembered was a bright, green light, and then blinding light.

"Harry! HARRY!" someone was yelling. Pain was flowing through his body. It felt as if he were slowly dying.

Harry vaguely felt someone pour a liquid down his throat, causing him to gab. Fingers rubbed his throat, forcing the liquid down. Suddenly the pain ceased, although his scar still burned with intensity.

As he relaxed, Harry was aware of the voices around him and the fact that it felt like he were lying in a bed, one that felt a lot like those in the Hospital Wing. Goodness knows he spent enough time in there to recognize them.

After a moment the voices that had been too distorted to understand became clearer. One was of Dumbledore…one of Remus…one of Sirius…Madam Pomphry…but the last was difficult to place. It was familiar, yet Harry couldn't figure out whom it belonged to at the moment.

He let out a groan and lifted his arm to rub his scar. The burning had decreased slightly, but it still pained him a bit. Not nearly as much as the pain he'd just experienced, but still.

"Harry?" someone said. It was Sirius. Harry groaned again.

"Sir'us?"

"Mr. Black, please move aside. I need to check him over," came the medi-witch's voice. A moment later Harry heard her step aside, and he knew it was Sirius who had rushed back to his side.

"Harry, what happened?" came his voice. Harry struggled to open his eyes and blinked a few times before answering, staring straight up at the blurry ceiling.

"It…Voldemort…I saw… Unforgivable…felt like I'd die…Muggles…killed…" was all he managed before passing out again, leaving four wizards to look at each other in horror.

A/n: Woah! Lots happened here, sorry! Im personally not happy with the first half of this chapter or so…no wait, I dislike it all lol. I was thinking of rewriting it all but that would take so long! Sorry for the wait as it is! I'm so sorry, really! This chapter was so difficult to write, and it still didn't turn out right! (

Thank you to my reviewers!

Cutieme012: Thank you for liking it 

Shaira: I know, I HATE Umbridge too, sooo much! I'll have fun having her terrorized in this story )

Amrawo: If I saw a person who should be dead, I'd definatly faint lol! I love dances ) And being loud! Lol!

Smidge: Thanks! I'm trying really hard to keep this all in character so don't worry. Like, I doubt Harry would start bawling and hugging James when he meets him.

Marquerida: Sorry, I have a knack for Cliffhangers, especially evil ones! Thanks for the review!

Until next time, which I hope is soon! 


	6. AN

Hey everyone. Uhg sorry but after many weeks of attempting to get the next chapter out, I have finally decided to put this story on hiatus :( I never meant for it to come to this because when I started out I had this story planned ahead and everything…I'm NOT giving up, I'm going to keep on trying to get this story back to where I planned it, but seeing as I'm not sure how long this will take I'm putting it on hold. Keep checking though, or just put it on Story Alert, because I WILL update it sooner or later, hopefully sooner, with your support :) 

Love you guys,

WG


End file.
